My Other Half
by Inferno's Child
Summary: Samuel and Rosy have been best friends since preschool. Now that they've grown up, will they ever find each other again? Not OC.


**This just sorta popped in my head. Don't question the preschool. When I was 6, I was still in K2 because that's the normal age group here in the Philippines. And yeah, we have preschool graduations, I'm not sure about other countries, though. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!**

**23 years ago...**

It was a nice day for the nice people. While the adults were busy with work in the office, the children were learning at school. But let's focus this on one particular preschool. And so the story begins...

"Class! We have a very new student joining us today!" the teacher told the little 5 and 6-year-olds. She was smiling brightly as she announced the new student's name

"Please welcome your new friend. Samuel!"

As she said his name, a little boy peeked out from behind her, moving the cloth of her skirt from his view. He was looking a the kids weirdly, while they gave him the same look. The boy was shivering slightly as the teacher urged him to go in front and say hi to the little tykes.

He came out of his hiding place and cleared his throat a bit

"Hi..." he said in a weak voice

The children's first impression was...he looked rather...weird. He was as pale as a blank piece of paper. His eyes were a dark brown color, but was too shy to look at them directly. He was very thin as well, as his green sweater fit loosely over his structure. His feet kept shuffling with each other, as if he needed to "go" or something. One of the kids, a little boy, whispered something to another student. She giggled and soon the class laughed. Samuel got scared and hurriedly hid behind the teacher again.

"Now, children! Stop laughing! You mustn't treat our new student that way!" she scolded them, "Now, please. Can someone please remind everyone what we should do with new people we meet?" she added. A little girl with sparkling olive eyes raised her hand confidently

"Yes, Rosy?"

The child stood up, fixed her hair and confidently "Treat them the way you want to be treated!"

"Very good! Now, you should all treat Samuel here the way you want him to treat you, okay?"

They all nodded vigorously, understanding the instruction. The teacher then decided it was time for another Math lesson and asked little Samuel to pick a seat. He walked slowly through the yellow room and picked one next to the little girl who answered the teacher, since it was the only empty seat. He pulled out the blue chair and quietly began to listen intently to the teacher's lesson. By doing so, he knows he would make his master proud if he did good. Mainly because he said that school is the one step to success. He wasn't sure what success meant, but it sounded good, so it MUST mean good!

Just as they were on Subtraction, the girl tapped his shoulder repeatedly. At first he tried ignoring it, but since she won't stop, he tilted his head and faced her. He smiled at what he saw. She did look kinda cute to him, with that glowing smile and all

"Hi! I'm Rosy!" she introduced herself again

"Hi. My name's Samuel" he replied calmly

Just as he tilted his head to listen again, Rosy interrupted him with a question that made most of his day

"You wanna play later?"

He smiled brightly at this and answered back, whispering so he could contain the excitement

"Okay"

At least 2 hours passed and it was the moment the two kids have been waiting for. Recess. The kids were happily playing outside in the playground. Playing hopscotch, sliding down the slide, swinging on the swings and climbing the monkey bars. However, two kids, chose to stay inside to have their fun. Even after being just seat mates for at least two hours or so, they're already the best of friends. They had fun playing with building blocks, bouncy balls and doodling. The teacher looked at the two little tykes and smiled, thinking those two would always be together as they grow.

Recess was over and the teacher called for all the kids to get back in the building and take their snacks. Being young, tired and hungry, they eagerly complied and ran back to get their juice and biscuits. But one boy didn't want to eat. And that boy was named Scott. He was a good preschooler, but also very arrogant. He didn't like it when others had the spotlight. Right now, he feels threatened by the new kid. Mostly because he caught the attention of Rosy, one of his "crushes".

Scott walked up to Samuel and said

"Hey Samuel, you still hungry?"

"Uh...I guess I'm still a little hungry" he replied, finishing his snack in mere seconds

"Then eat this!" he yelled out and poured the juice all over the 6-year-old's head. Then he crushed the cookie in his hand and sprinkled it all over him. As he grinned proudly and laughed, Samuel was on the verge of tears. He hugged his knees tight and tucked his head

Scott was still filled with power, but all of that left when it was slapped out of his system. Slapped by little Rosy, that is.

"Why'd you do that to Samuel? You such a meanie, Scott!" she yelled. Scott rubbed his sore cheek as the teacher barged in

"What happened?" she asked angrily, but tried to hide a bit of it

"Scott hit Samuel!" Rosy said

"Rosy hit me!" Scott defended, saying it at the same time as Rosy did

"Scott, Rosy!"

"No!" Samuel cried out, who just recovered from tears "I just slipped and the juice and cookies I have fell on me"

He didn't want anyone to get in trouble. If Scott got in trouble, then Rosy would also get in trouble the way he saw it. Rosy couldn't believe what Samuel just said, so she attempted to defend him

"No, teacher! That's not-"

"Yeah! Samuel just slipped, that's all" Scott said. As much as he didn't want to get in trouble, he actually didn't want Rosy to get in trouble as well. His past slip of the tongue was just due to everything happening so fast

"Okay, if that's the story" she started, then looked back at the soaked up Samuel, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up" and she walked toward the boy, carrying him to the bathroom outside and gave him a spare shirt that One had packed in his bag that morning. He went from the green shirt into a blue one.

And so the life of kindergarten continued. Samuel and Rosy would play, Scott would bully him but Samuel would cover it all up. But, things do change. Scott was starting to feel bad for doing those things to Samuel, so he attempted to be his friend, which Samuel happily accepted. However, Scott was transferred after his mother found him out. They weren't sure how, though, so they never the saw the boy again. As for Rosy and Samuel, they grew closer than ever. They played, talked to no end, slept next to each other during nap time and always sat next to each other in the circle during show and tell.

Preschool graduation came. Some of the kids were crying, because most of their friends would move away for elementary school. Sadly for the duo, that includes Rosy

"But, why do you have to go?" Samuel asked his friend, wiping a tear with his arm. His white tunic got slightly wet

"My sis said that daddy has to do this research thingy since he's a doctor. And for that to work, we need to move far away" Rosy explained, patting her friend's shoulder, trying to calm him down

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know"

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know too. But I think a very long time..." she said sadly, "I'm gonna miss you, Sam"

"I'm gonna miss you too!" Rosy hugged him tightly

"Rosy! I can't breathe!" Samuel pretended to suffocate. Rosy laughed and let go. They knew each other's jokes, that's how close they are

"Haha! Sorry"

"So...this is goodbye?"

"I guess so"

A long silence passed between the two toddlers. Suddenly, a car horn interrupted it.

"Rose! Come on! We need to catch our flight!" it was Rosy's mom

"Bye, Sam!" Rosy bade again and began to run off. But before she could step away, Samuel grabbed her wrist and held her back for a while

"Sam, I have to go!"

"Wait! I forgot to give you something!"

Rosy stopped struggling as Samuel took out a recklessly folded piece of paper from his pocket. He handed it over to Rosy, who unfolded it with both hands. It was a very amateur drawing of Samuel, complete with completely circular head with black spikes for hair and a smiley face, a green rectangle for a body and lines and circles for arms, legs, hands and feet.

"Is this supposed to be you?" Rosy asked, giggling a little

"Yeah" Samuel put his hand in his pocket again and took out another piece of folded paper. He unfolded it in front of her and showed the picture "And this one's you!" he added proudly

It was another amateur drawing, similar to the one Rosy was grasping, but of course, looked a little more different. A circular head with a smiley face with long, black hair hanging at the back, an orange rectangle for her body and lines and circles as well for her arms, legs, hands and feet.

"What's this for?" Rosy asked, slightly confused

"You see, it was supposed to be a drawing of the two of us. But Dos tore it in the middle so I'm giving you the half with me instead!" he explained. Rosy looked up at him as he continued to talk

"Since we won't see each other for a long time, I thought that I might as well give this to you, so you can remember me. And when we're all growned up, we can show each other the drawings then we'll know it's us!" he added

"That's a cool idea, Sam!" Rosy praised. They continued smiling at each other until the horn of Rosy's mom's car blared again

"Rosy!"

"Okay mom!" Rosy yelled back. She looked at Samuel again, who looked a little happier

"When we're growned up, okay?" Rosy reassured

"Yup!"

Rosy leaned forward and quickly pecked the little boy's soft cheek and ran to her mom, a flush on her face. Samuel blushed as well, touching the area were her lips made contact with his cheek. He rubbed it a little as a sign of endearment. A hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up and saw One

"Who was that girl?" he asked him

"My bestest friend!" he said with much pride

Meanwhile, at Rosy's family car, the little girl's older sister asked her where she got the drawing in her hand

"This is from Sam" she responded happily

"Who's Sam?" Miranda, her sister, asked again

"My bestest friend!" she whispered into her ear, holding the drawing to her chest, hugging it

* * *

><p>Dr. Holiday looked closely at the old, crumpled-up drawing in her hand. It's been such a long time, and she actually never saw Samuel again. She got distracted while doing her paperwork because this little memorabilia suddenly showed up after putting her hand in her coat's pocket. She let out a sigh of relief and placed the drawing on the table, continuing her reports.<p>

The door hissed open. A familiar silhouette appeared on the floor. The figure stepped in and the door closed, placing the room in darkness again. The only thing lighting it up is the lamp on Holiday's table. He walked slowly and cautiously. After arriving at his destination, peeked over the doctor's slim shoulder. She tilted her head a bit and jumped at the sight of him

"Agent Six!" she started, very startled at the moment, "Someone should really put a bell on you!" she added

"I'm sorry for startling you" he apologized

"It's okay, I just really have to get used to you"

"Are you finished with the data?"

"I'm sorry, but not yet. I'll best have it by tomorrow morning" and she continued reviewing the notes

Six saw her eyes. She was sleep-deprived and definitely needed to get the rest, especially after the week they've had. Even he just wanted to break down now and fall asleep on the floor, but he resisted.

"Holiday"

"I told you, I'll give you the data tomorrow!" she angrily declamed

"It's not about that. You need to get some rest"

"I'm perfectly capable of this and as a scientist, I should know my limits"

Six came closer and pounded his hand on the papers she was holding, she looked up at him angrily, but his face didn't change one bit.

"Now" he hissed, nearly intimidating her

Holiday knows Six was stubborn. She was stubborn as well, so she was willing to play this game, but only if he was as well. But she really needed the sleep, so she gave in

"Very well. You win this round" she told him, standing up, "But I assure you I'll win the next one" and she took one piece of paper from the table and walked away. Six followed in pursuit and the room was left in darkness, since the lamp suddenly ran out of batteries.

As they walked down the empty and dim halls, Holiday was staring down at the paper. It was actually the drawing Samuel made for her. Numerous thoughts suddenly flooded her mind. Did he still remember her? How's he doing? Is he still alive? Will they ever see each other again? As this surrounded her, Six was peeking at the drawing a bit. Holiday noticed this and quickly hid it close to her chest.

"What is that?" he asked

Holiday raised an eyebrow for a moment. Six wasn't exactly the curious type, but since he asked, it would be impolite to answer. Just because he didn't seem like being polite, doesn't mean she has to.

"It's a drawing from a friend" she replied

"Who?"

"Samuel...I never did know his last name"

"Oh"

After a few more steps, they came to an intersection. Each hall would lead to their own room.

"So I guess this is where we part ways, right?" Holiday said. Six didn't say anything and walked to the right hall. Holiday then got the message and went to the left. But she swore, as Six was walking, she heard a faint echo of a "Good night" in his voice. She took it and smiled as she walked faster to her room.

Six arrived in his room in no time. He sat on his bed for a while and pondered on the drawing.

Samuel...

He opened the drawer next to his bed. Inside was a lone piece of paper, about the same size as the one Holiday had. He took it out and stared at it thoughtfully. He cracked a smile for a moment and whispered to himself

"I knew it"

**Wow, I REALLY had fun using bad grammar with Six's and Holiday's last preschool talk. It was so cute! I love how random things just pop in my head without warning! Rosy and Samuel are re-united after all these years! Too bad only one of them knows it, and it's the one who won't admit a lot...**


End file.
